


Galaxy

by Jay_Heart_22



Category: Shane Dawson - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Heart_22/pseuds/Jay_Heart_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan is a girl from a small Kansas town, and moves with her best friend to LA to follow their dreams. She meets her favorite person in the world, and a lot of cute awkwardness and drama ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a new story I'm writing, and I hope you like it!

Jordan moved to LA recently, for her movie career. Now, she wasn't an actress, no. She was an aspiring movie director. She was only an assistant, as she was fresh out of college, so she needed to find a way to make ends meet. This is why she was sitting inside the drive through window at a fucking taco bell. There was a dinging noise in her headset, and she sighed, pressing a button. “Hello, welcome to taco bell, what can I get you today.” The man smiled a bit at the menu knowingly, noticing how sad the young woman sounded.  
“Uh, yeah, can I get the party box deal? Half of them hard tacos and half bean and cheese burritos.” She gave him a total and he drove to the window, seeing no one. It took her a moment to realise who's voice it was, as she gave the order to a co-worker. It got made quickly and she took in a deep breath. She returned to the window, box in hand. She was looking down, bangs falling in her face. She opened the window to see him smiling softly, holding a card out for her. She blushed and took his card, swiping it. She handed it back to him, stuttering.  
“Y… Y… You're Shane Dawson?” she asked nervously. He nodded.  
“I thought everyone here knew me by name now.” he joked. She smiled, shaking.  
“I-I'm new here, actually, just flew in a week ago.” he smiled still, nodding.  
“Well, it's nice to meet you! I assume you're a fan?” She nodded vigorously. “When does your shift end? I'll gladly give you an autograph and take a picture with you.”  
“Actually, it ends in a few minutes!” She replied enthusiastically. He grinned as well.  
“Well, I'll park out front if you want?” She nodded, handing him his food as he drove away. They weren't busy, thankfully, and she got out early. She walked to his car and he got out, still smiling. He was happier in real life than in his videos. Nervously, Jordan looked at her feet.  
“You saved me, ya know.” She started shyly. She looked up and he hugged her, pulling away and he sees scars on her arms. He frowned and ran his index finger over one of her arms.  
“I can see that. You're r-really beautiful, by the way.” his cheeks turned light pink.  
“Really?” he nodded and she smiled at him. “Thank you… Could we get a picture together?” he nodded again and stood next to her, she pulled out her phone, taking a picture.  
“What's your name again?”  
“Jordan…” she grinned and he nodded.  
“Can I see your phone?” nodding again, she handed it to him. He took a minute and then gave it back. “Do you have paper?” she nodded again, pulling out paper and pen, handing it to him. He signed quickly and handed them back. He turned and went to his car, opening the door. “Call me sometime.” With that, he drove away, leaving her there with a grin. She heard a honk a while later, snapping out of her head as she turned and saw her roommate and bestfriend pulling up.  
“Come on, let's go!” she smiled sweetly and Jordan got in the car. She was grinning out the window, still blushing. Her friend raised an eyebrow, “What happened, good day?”  
“Oh yeah… you're never gonna believe who I saw today.” she pulled into their apartments parking lot, and Jordan pulled up the picture, handing it to her roommate. She looked at it, jaw dropped.  
“NO FUCKING WAY HOLY SHIT THIS IS SO COOL JORDAN YOU'RE SO LUCKY!!!!!!” She gushes, Jordan still smiling absentmindedly.  
“He called me beautiful, Soni… and told me to call him… wait…. Call him..?” Jordan's eyes widened and she snatched her phone, looking in the contacts and seeing 'Shane’. “HOLY FUCK NUGGET HE GAVE ME HIS NUMBER. I HAVE SHANE YAW’S NUMBER!” She ran out of the car, jumping and spinning excitedly. Soni followed, chuckling and heading inside. Jordan eventually stopped screaming and went inside as well. Her friend was watching YouTube, and Jordan sat, resting her head on her friend's lap. Soni pet her hair and Jordan fell asleep, thinking about her idol as she did so. She woke up hours later, her friend asleep now. With a small chuckle, she carried her small friend to their room. Yeah, they didn't have much money so they only got a one bedroom apartment. The only furniture at the moment was a king sized bed and a futon for getting stoned on. They slept comfortably and the next morning, well, afternoon, Jordan woke up and got up out of the bed. She looked at her sleeping friend and pulled out her phone. She looked at the time, it was like after one thirty. She looked.down at Shane's contact, thinking to herself. She hesitated then clicked call. With the phone to her ear, she walked out into the kitchen, leaning on a counter. He answered and her heart almost stopped.  
“Hello, who is this?” he hummed curiously.  
“I-It's Jordan, is this the right number?” she smiled, knowing his voice.  
“Of course it is. Wanna go get lunch?”  
“Yeah! S-Sure! Panda express?”  
“Sure!” there was a pause. “Want me to pick you up?”  
“Uh, yeah.” she gave him the address, waiting awkwardly after she hung up. She left a note for her friend, and got ready, heading outside. She had on a black beanie, black converse shoes, a white crop top with a panda, a pink hoodie, and grey leggings. She had on a little make-up and waited. She saw his car and grinned to herself.


End file.
